Noche Buena en Navidad
by Judith Valensi
Summary: Es Navidad y el espíritu de las fiestas a llegado a lugares inimaginables; por ejemplo el cuartel de la Legión de reconocimiento. Y para Levi, una fiesta no le parecía particularmente interesante hasta que cierta soldado pasada de copas comienza a hacer insinuaciones indecentes. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Levi! [RIVAMIKA]


**Hola mis queridos y queridas rivamikenses, espero se hayan pasado de maravilla esta fiesta de navidad, rodeados de su familia y demás seres queridos. Les traigo como regalo este pequeño oneshot por motivo de las fiestas navideñas, pero sobre todo por el cumpleaños de Levi UuU. Este oneshot está también inspirado en la dinámica "Levidad" del grupo en facebook "La Hermandad RivaMika", así que un saludo para todas y todos los miembros de ese hermoso grupo.**

 **Por otro lado, este shot lleva el mismo nombre que el de Cerisier Jin, las dos quedamos enamoradas de este título y acordamos en subir los oneshots al mismo tiempo XD. Sin más ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Noche Buena en Navidad**

.

Ok. Todo estaba bastante raro en esos momentos. La mocosa –ya no tan mocosa– Ackerman estaba ebria, bastante cariñosa con él, mientras todos alrededor de ellos tenían cara de horror, como si en cualquier momento un titán ágil fuese a devorarlos.

Si era sincero, esa situación no le desagradaba del todo «Ojala no estuviera ebria». Vaya, era hombre y no le disgustaba que una joven mujer, bastante atractiva como lo era Mikasa, se pegara a su cuerpo de aquella manera.

¿Cómo es que habían terminado en esa situación?

Hanji.

Hanji había tenido la grandiosa idea de pedir permiso a Erwin para que los dejara celebrar "como era debido" la fiesta de navidad, y de paso el cumpleaños de Levi. Todos en la legión estaban contentos de poder hacer una fiesta para olvidar por unos momentos los horrores que vivían en las misiones.

Levi no estaba muy contento con el hecho de que le celebraran un año más de vida. Para él era absurdo, él no cumplía años, mejor dicho, los perdía poco a poco. Lo único que quería hacer ese día era ir al comedor por su ración de comida y bebida, e irse a encerrar a su habitación, olvidar por un momento todo lo que le rodeaba «Mierda y más mierda, es lo que hay en este mundo» Era lo que pensaba.

Pero no contaba con que Hanji insistiera tanto al grado de usar a Mikasa a su favor para doblegarlo.

Levi y Mikasa hacía meses tenían una extraña relación. No eran amigos, pero tampoco se limitaban a superior-subordinada. Era una especie de limbo lo que había entre ellos.

Miradas coquetas entre ambos, pequeños toques y caricias sutiles, así como peligrosos acercamientos de sus labios a la hora de despedirse en las noches donde Mikasa le hacía compañía a Levi y le ayudaba a terminar el papeleo.

El hecho era, que Hanji estaba al tanto de todo lo que sucedía entre ambos, y estaba más que contenta de poder juntar a las dos personas más fuertes de la humanidad, y que se hicieran una pareja oficialmente, y por qué no, el clan Ackerman renaciera. Pero a pesar de las alocadas ideas de Hanji, ella sabía que el primer punto de todo eso era que ambos admitieran que ese pequeño jugueteo entre ambos era una manera "tímida" de estar cerca uno de otro. Por eso durante la cena, no dudó en emborrachar a Mikasa, y subirle los ánimos con alcohol a Levi, incitando a la joven para que se acercará a él.

Ella no contaba con que Mikasa al no estar acostumbrada a tomar alcohol, terminaría cayendo encima de su amigo, diciéndole cosas sumamente cariñosas frente a todos. El rostro de Levi era un poema, podía ver que estaba indignado de que Mikasa estuviera en ese estado, pero también estaba complacido por tener las atenciones de Mikasa frente a todo el puñado de jovenes hormonados que querían estar entre las piernas de la –aun virginal- joven.

Parecía que el tiempo se había congelado, porque a pesar de que ya varios minutos habían pasado, todos seguían viéndolos expectantes. Levi comenzó a sentir una punzada en sus cienes, el alcohol y todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, le estaban ganando la cordura.

—Mocosos, vuelvan a lo que estaban haciendo. Yo me encargo de Ackerman— fue lo último que pudo decir de manera firme, mientras tomaba a Mikasa cual saco de papas se tratara. Una mirada gélida a todos a su alrededor fue lo que hizo que todo regresara a la normalidad.

Sus pasos firmes hacían eco por los pasillos vacíos del castillo, mientras Mikasa pataleaba y dirigía múltiples insultos a su persona para que la bajara, alegando que podía caminar perfectamente.

Tan inquieta estaba Mikasa que Levi no soportó más y en lugar de llevarla a la habitación correspondiente, terminó entrando en la propia, la cual estaba más cerca que la de la chica. Al adentrarse en la habitación la aventó como si nada sobre la cama, acto que tomó de sorpresa a Mikasa.

—¡Maldito enano! ¿Qué te sucede?

El mareo se intensificó en el cuerpo de la muchacha. Trato de levantarse y darle un golpe a su superior, pero toda acción fue infructuosa, terminando por caer de espaldas. Frente a los ojos de Levi parecía una presa fácil. No es como si nunca hubiese pasado por su cabeza llegar a algo más con ella en su oficina. Una punzada dentro de sus pantalones lo tomó desprevenido.

—¿L-e-v-i?— La voz ronroneante de Mikasa le puso la piel de gallina.

—Estas bastante ebria Mikasa

—Mmm ¿ebria yo?— otro intento fallido por tratar de levantarse

—Ponte cómoda y duerme

—No puedo dormir así— Levi levantó la ceja inquisitivamente, no entendía a qué se refería la mocosa— Las correas son incomodas

—Quítalas

Mikasa trato inútilmente de quitarse las correas. Sus dedos entorpecidos por el alcohol apenas y lograban sostener las correas. Su motricidad fina había desaparecido por la ventana en esos momentos.

Levi comenzó a exasperarse con los torpes movimientos de la fémina, y de manera decidida hizo a un lado las manos de Mikasa, tomando las correas. Estaba en esa tarea, cuando la chica en medio de su aturdimiento alcohólico dejó caer todo su cuerpo hacia atrás, trayendo como consecuencia que Levi quedara encima de ella, pero no sólo eso. Él en su afán de no perder el equilibrio trató de poner sus manos a los costados sin ningún éxito. Ambas manos habían terminado sobre los suaves senos de la joven, y lo que era peor –al menos para Levi– Mikasa no parecía para nada disgustada. Sus ojos color tormenta comenzaron a nublarse.

Una de sus fantasías más oscuras se estaba volviendo realidad. Sin sopesar nada más, Mikasa atacó los labios de su Capitán.

Levi estaba en shock. Era consciente de que su relación se encontraba en un limbo. No eran nada, pero a la vez lo eran. Ninguno de ellos había dado el siguiente paso. De su parte no lo había hecho por miedo al rechazo. Pero aquí se encontraba la mocosa, sorprendiéndolo, robándole el aliento en un beso candente.

En un inicio no sabía si responderle el beso, pero sus más bajos deseos clamaban por más, por otro lado estaba sumamente intranquilo, era consciente de que Mikasa tenía bastante alcohol en sus venas, y estaba seguro que de no ser por ese hecho, ella no habría tomado la iniciativa.

—Mikasa, para— dijo a regañadientes. No quería separarse de los labios de la muchacha. Tomó el rostro de la joven con suma delicadeza y lo alejo despacio.

—¿Es acaso que no te gustó el beso?— su voz ronca y a la vez derrotada lo descolocó

—Estas borracha

—Sobria no sería capaz de juntar el valor necesario para hacerlo. Tú lo quieres, yo lo quiero, lo sabes

—Eres mi subordinada

—Eso no dijiste el otro día que me toqueteaste sobre tu escritorio

—Esto va más allá de eso y lo sabes

—Siempre evitas darme besos en los labios. Te limitas a besar mi cuello y hombros. Te he regalado mi primer beso, y ¿esto es lo que haces?

—Eso no quita que seas mi subordinada, y que cuando llegue a oídos de Erwin nos querrá dar una reprimenda— Mejor dicho, lo que menos quería era que su amistad con Erwin se viera afectada por la preferencia que Mikasa tenía hacia Levi. Era un acuerdo tácito entre ambos amigos "no tocar" a la endemoniadamente hermosa joven oriental.

Mikasa tomó el rostro de Levi y lo acercó lo más que pudo. Sus narices se rosaban y sus alientos se mezclaban

—Te deseo, tanto como tú me deseas— acto seguido enredó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Levi. Hacía meses había sopesado darle un regalo a Levi por su cumpleaños, y había decidido también que él era el indicado para ser el primero, y que ese sería su regalo hacia él. Una manera de decirle que confiaba en él. Sonaba descabellado, sí. Pero ellos no eran personas normales. Además de alguna manera ella sabía que debía poner a Levi entre la espada y la pared para ceder ante lo que se había formado entre ellos.

Levi comenzó a resistirse, pero ella no lo dejaría escapar. Tomó firmemente las manos de Levi, las cuales había puesto a los costados de la cabeza de ella para sostenerse y los dirigió hacia sus senos. Los ojos de Levi se abrieron con sorpresa. Mikasa previendo que él se alejaría, acercó sus labios nuevamente a los labios del hombre, y mordió el labio inferior a manera de retenerlo.

—Ni se te ocurra irte o sacarme de tu habitación— dijo entre dientes— Hazme tuya.

Aquellas palabras fueron la perdición de Levi. En todo ese alboroto él había tratado de ignorar la creciente erección que tenía, pero lo dicho por Mikasa fue lo suficientemente erótico para mandar todo al carajo.

Sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar la blusa de la joven de manera desesperada, mientras Mikasa se restregaba sin pudor sobre su erección. La temperatura de sus cuerpos estaba desbordada.

Con movimientos torpes, Levi los puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar hacia el gran sillón rojo que tenía en su habitación, sin romper el contacto con ella. Se sentó en aquel asiento, dejando a Mikasa encorvada tratando de no separarse de él.

Dirigió sus manos a los hombros de la muchacha, y comenzó a incitarla para que se pusiera de rodillas. Ella sabía lo que él quería, muchas de sus compañeras solían hablar de vez en cuando de las maneras en que les daban placer a sus parejas, y el sexo oral era una de ellas.

Quería darle todo a Levi. Quería ser egoísta una vez en la vida y cumplir todos sus deseos junto a él. Estaba segura que entre ellos había algo más allá del hecho carnal, pero que de manera irónica sólo podían demostrar de esa manera. Entregándose al otro.

Cuando al fin estuvo de rodillas frente a él, hizo todo lo que sabía se hacía en esas situaciones. Desabotonó el pantalón de Levi y bajó la cremallera, y de manera ruda le bajó los pantalones junto con su ropa interior lo necesario para dejar expuesta su erección.

Dirigió sus manos a aquella extensión de carne, y comenzó a frotarla suavemente, los ojos de Levi estaban clavados en la visión de Mikasa hincada masturbándolo, lo cual le parecía lo más excitante del mundo.

Poco a poco Mikasa dirigió sus labios a esa zona y comenzó a dar tímidos besos y lametones a lo largo del miembro viril. Después de varios minutos en los que jugaba con él de manera lenta, lo engullo por completo, mientras miraba desafiante a Levi.

Desde esa posición en la que ella se encontraba, Levi parecía un rey rigiendo su reino desde su trono. Los ojos de Levi la miraban nublados por el placer, mientras sus caderas se movían inquietas. Mikasa comprendía lo que él quería, y se lo dio. Tomó firmemente el pene y comenzó a bombear con sus labios, haciendo sonidos acuosos. Levi estaba a nada de llegar al clímax, pero no quería correrse dentro de la boca de ella, para él eso, era algo antigénico. Su obsesión con la limpieza llegaba incluso al momento del sexo.

La paró en seco, haciendo que ella se pusiera de pie al igual que él. Besó salvajemente los labios mullidos de la joven, mientras que con sus manos recorría la figura femenina, deleitándose con las sinuosas curvas que Mikasa poseía.

Lentamente adentró su mano derecha dentro del pantalón de Mikasa, masajeando su entrepierna. Las piernas de Mikasa comenzaron a temblar ante su toque. Levi sabía que en cualquier momento, ella perdería el equilibrio si seguían así.

—Ponte de rodillas en el sillón dándome la espalda, y para el culo

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste mocosa

—¿Por qué de espaldas?

—Por qué me encanta tu trasero, y siempre he querido hacértelo de esa manera. Deja las preguntas para después, y haz lo que te digo.

Mikasa no objetó más e hizo lo que Levi le pidió.

El Capitán se acercó a ella y comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras que sus manos se posaban en sus senos, apretujándolos y masajeándolos.

De la boca de Mikasa salían gemidos, que incitaban a Levi a ser un tanto más rudo en su manera de tocarla.

Fue bajando lentamente sus manos hasta el vientre de ella, hasta toparse con el el botón del pantalón. No dudó sus siguientes acciones. Jaló sin consideración las solapas del pantalón, prácticamente rasgándolo. Resiguió la orilla de los pantalones hasta llegar a la espalda baja de la joven. Los tomó decidido y de un tirón los bajó.

El glorioso y prominente trasero de Mikasa lo excitó sobre manera. Tan grande, redondo y suave al tacto. Lo amasó, y moldeo a su gusto. No resistió más, quería sentir esa suavidad envolviendo su pene.

Mikasa al sentir el gran falo en medio de sus nalgas, acariciándolas, se sintió desfallecer. Su entrepierna punzaba de tanta excitación. Una mano de Levi se dirigió a su cuello, incitándola a voltear. Cuando lo hizo, se unieron en un beso húmedo. Ella se removió inquieta, echando hacia atrás su trasero, buscando mayor fricción entre sus partes.

—Hazlo ya— dijo suplicante en medio del beso— Te necesito dentro.

Levi no pudo con aquella suplica. Inclinó levemente el cuerpo de Mikasa sobre el sillón rojo, que contrastaba con la piel de porcelana que ella poseía. Su trasero alzándose glorioso ante él. Dio una ligera palmada sobre él, obteniendo como respuesta un gimoteo por parte de ella.

Dirigió su miembro a la entrada de ella.

Sabía que era la primera vez de ella, y se adentró lentamente. Sorprendentemente, ella en ningún momento se quejó. El grado de excitación en su cuerpo había logrado que ella disfrutara de ese primer asalto.

Las paredes sumamente estrechas y por primera vez exploradas lo apretaban de manera deliciosa.

Para su sorpresa, Mikasa fue la primera en moverse, sacándole gruñidos. No dudó un segundo más comenzando a entrar y salir de aquella exquisita cavidad.

Ambos se apegaban lo más que podían al otro, ansiosos por mayor contacto. No querían separarse jamás, querían encerrarse para siempre en aquella burbuja, y dar rienda suelta sus más recónditos deseos.

Las embestidas comenzaron a volverse desenfrenada, Mikasa se sentía en el cielo. Levi podía jurar estar en el paraíso. Una ola de calor y electricidad los atravesó de manera brutal.

La simiente fue derramada dentro de ella. En esos momentos poco les importaba las posibles consecuencias.

¿Qué importaba si traían un hijo al mundo? El hecho era que a su manera habían llegado al punto de no retorno. Al punto donde ambos sabían que era lo que tanto habían querido. Estar juntos, y por extraño que pareciese, un hijo era la mejor manera de atarse para siempre entre ellos, una manera de saber que nunca se separarían. Eran personas que sentían de manera diferente, que se expresaban de manera diferente, y que si eran honestos esos meses en que se habían toqueteado, coqueteado, y sonreído sutilmente, era una manera inmadura por parte de ellos para poder poner las cartas sobre la mesa. El alcohol y la intervención –que no conocían– de Hanji habían hecho el efecto deseado, que sobrios no hubieran hecho ni en mil años.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El amanecer llegó, la luz se colaba por la ventana de la habitación. Un cuerpo inquieto se removía en los brazos de Levi, causando que se despertara.

Una melena negra fue lo primero que vio. Comenzó a rememorar lo acontecido durante la noche, y una sonrisa arrogante adornó sus labios. Mikasa poco a poco se fue despertando. Al hacerlo por completo se giró observando a Levi con sus grandes ojos grises.

Pena era lo menos que podía sentir en esos momentos. A mitad de la segunda ronda de sexo, todo efecto de las cervezas que había tomado se había esfumado y estaba cien por ciento consciente de todo lo que sucedía.

Por increíble que pareciera, ella estaba hambrienta. Hambrienta por volverlo a sentir. La noche no había sido lo suficientemente larga para que ambos saciaran sus ansias.

Sin preverlo, Mikasa se posiciono a horcajadas sobre Levi. Comenzó a restregarse sobre él, mientras sus labios apresaban los de él.

Levi dirigió sus manos a las nalgas de Mikasa, masajeándolas, apretándolas. Subía y bajaba sus manos por el hermoso cuerpo femenino, deleitándose con su suavidad.

Mikasa tomó el gran falo erecto de Levi con una de sus manos, mientras lo bombeaba suavemente, restregándolo sin pudor entre sus labios vaginales. Lo colocó en su entrada, y antes de auto penetrarse, lo vio a los ojos, sin separar sus labios de los de él, dijo:

—Te amo—. Su orgullo por fin dejado a un lado, diciendo lo que tanto tiempo había callado—Feliz cumpleaños Levi— Ambos volvieron a ceder ante el torbellino de placer que los sacudió en aquel instante.

Lo único cuerdo que pudo pensar Levi antes de caer de lleno al placer fue, que Mikasa era todo lo que quería, y que esa manera tan frenética de entregarse a él, era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que había recibido.

* * *

 **Probablemente hayan encontrado una que otra inconsistencia en la redacción o "trama", pero la verdad es que en estos días he estado bastante enferma, con fiebre, dolor de cabeza, etc, y con mucho trabajo pude terminar de redactar este escrito, así que les pido disculpas por los errores con los que se hayan encontrado.**

 **Nos leemos en mis siguientes actualizaciones**

 **Los quiero**

 **~Judith**


End file.
